Perros, Gatos y Ninjas
by Clary Shibuya
Summary: Randy y Howard terminan haciéndose amigos de un par de chicas nuevas tras una serie de casualidades. Lo que no saben es que estas chicas tienen un secreto, uno que esta por salir a la luz y hará que todo de un giro inesperado
1. Prologo

**Todos los personajes de Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja son propiedad de Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas, producida por TITMOUSE INC. y boulder media, cuyos personajes son diseñados por Jhonen Vasquez (Creador de Invader Zim y JTHM) los demás personajes son creación ****mía**

Este es mi primer Fic así que sean buenos por favor TTwTT

* * *

Prologo.

Era un día tranquilo y normal en la secundaria Norrensville, se podría decir que era hasta aburrido. Especialmente para dos grandes amigos: Randy Cunningham quien en secreto era el ninja, y Howard Weinerman quien simplemente era Howard.

La profesora Driscoll junto a su difunto esposo se encontraba dando la lección frente a la pizarra – La ADP es una molécula formada por la ATP al romperse un grupo de fosfatos. Resulta en una liberación de energía que se utiliza para reacciones biológicas y…

-Esta debe ser la semana más aburrida de todas- Dijo Cunningham dirigiéndose a Howard.- Vamos Cunningham relájate, dices eso todas las semanas en las que no hay monstruos o robots atacando la escuela.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver al director Delgadillo y a dos chicas. La primera tenía el cabello rubio y ojos de un azul intenso, llevaba una blusa color rosa chicle, una falda corta azul celeste y zapatos negros sencillos. Mientras que la otra tenía un cabello negro oscuro y ojos verdes esmeralda, traía puesta una camisa negra con una falda azul marino con unos shorts deportivos debajo de esta y unos converse magenta. Verlas ahí paradas era como contemplar a un perro y un gato. Mientras que la rubia era bastante alta (1.70 aproximadamente) La pelinegra era bastante más baja (No excedía el metro y cincuenta)

Muy bien chicos –Empezó a decir Delgadillo- Estas son sus nuevas compañeras, Beatriz y Nashi Shibuya ambas acaban de mudarse, así que espero que les den una agradable bienvenida ¿De acuerdo?

Un gusto conocerlas niña –Empezó a decir la profesora- ¿Les importaría pasar a presentarse a la clase?- Ambas asintieron y se dirigieron a la clase.

Un gusto conocerlos –Empezó Beatriz- mi nombre es Beatriz pero mis amigos me llaman Beetee, tengo 15 años, soy la prima de Nashi y soy de Japón pero mi madre es Suiza y mi padre norteamericano. Me gusta la música pop, leer, y pasar el rato. Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos.

Mucho gusto Beatriz –Dijo la señora Driscoll haciendo la voz de su difunto esposo mientras movía su mandíbula- Puedes pasar a tomar asiento. Ahora Nashi es tu turno. Nashi se acercó al frente con un poco de disgusto y asintió.

-Mi nombre es Shibuya Nashi, tengo catorce años y soy de Japón aunque mi padre es Francés. Como Beetee ya les dijo soy su prima. Me gusta ver anime, los videojuegos y la música, principalmente Skillet y Mägo de Oz. Y si acaso –Añadió con voz más baja y fría- dicen algo sobre mi altura, juro que los mato.

Muy bien Nashi –Dijo el esqueleto nuevamente- Puedes pasar a sentarte. Nashi busco un lugar libre junto a Beatriz y se sentó. –Bien ¿En que estaba? Ah sí, la ADP. La ADP es una molécula formada por...

¿No te parece emocionante? –Dijo Beetee dirigiéndose a Nashi-

-¿El qué? ¿El hecho de que tuve que dejar a todos mis amigos? ¿O el hecho de que todos aquí están como una cabra?

-Vamos Na-chan no seas tan pesimista.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así, además yo no puedo ver el vaso medio lleno como tú. ¿Y qué es eso de "Mis amigos me dicen Beetee"? Que yo sepa soy la única que te llama así.

-Pues precisamente porque también eres mi amiga.

-Bien. Pero aun así no entiendo por qué mi Madre tuvo la brillante idea de trasladarnos.

Beatriz trataba de entender la lección, mientras Nashi solo se mantenía observando la ventana.

Mientras tanto algunos cuchicheaban sobre las chicas nuevas, mientras que cierto pelimorado y su mejor amigo no paraban de hablar y lanzar miradas discretas al extraño par de chicas.

Al parecer la semana había dejado de ser aburrida.

* * *

**Notas de Nashi y Beatriz:**  
**A los 12 años Nashi le puso el apodo de Beetee (Pronunciado "Biti" en caso de que algunos no lo sepan) a Beatriz dado que el libro favorita de esta es Los juegos del hambre.**

**El nombre de Nashi se pronuncia Nasi **(No me juzguen solo se me ocurrió)

**La lengua materna de Nashi es el japones por eso suele usar algunas expresiones en castellano ya que ella se vio obligada a aprender español muy ****rápido**

**Nashi se siente acomplejada por su estatura (Teniendo en cuenta que Beatriz mide 1.70) Esta es por herencia de su madre. (La madre de Nashi solo mide 1.60) **(Si, yo también soy bien bajita u.u)

**Beatriz vive junto con Nashi y sus padres ya que insistió en acompañarla (Ya que Beetee solo vivia con su madre no hubo mucho problema)**

Bien gente este es mi primer Fic, espero que les guste. Este solo fue el prologo, tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo lo mas rápido posible (Espero no tardar mas de una semana) Se agradecen lo Review n.n


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Un par muy peculiar

Nashi POV.

Desperté abruptamente y con la cabeza doliendo levemente, odiaba esta sensación, la terrible sensación de estar soñando algo importante y no poder recordarlo.

Apague el despertador y me levante de la cama; lo poco bueno que tiene esto de la mudanza, es que por lo menos la tiene estilo occidental y no el estilo oriental al que tan acostumbrada estoy.

Saque de mi armario una falda de tablones negra, otro par de mis shorts deportivos que suelo llevar debajo de las faldas, una camisa con estampado militar y una chaqueta azul marino. Beetee suele decir que visto como chico… Yo suelo decirle que se calle.

Me dirigí a la cocina a tomar el desayuno y mi mamá ya estaba esperándome ahí

-Nashi –Dijo ella en cuanto me vio- Ohayo, espero que hayas dormido bien, anoche llegaste tan cansada que ni siquiera pudimos hablar contigo. Estoy ansiosa por saber cómo llevas todo lo de la mudanza.

La mire de reojo solo para saber si estaba bromeando, su expresión me daba a entender que no. –Oh, genial –Dije yo- sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tuve que dejar a mis amigos, odio mi nueva escuela, y soy el bicho raro que viene del extranjero.

Su rostro se volvió serio y me dijo: -Nashi, ya sé que esto es muy difícil, no solo para ti sino para todos. Pero si trataras de integrarte, y de olvidar ese rencor tuyo todo te resultaría más fácil.

-Está bien, Okāsan –Dije yo solo para calmarla- Mejor voy a buscar a Beetee, sino se nos hará tarde para la escuela.

-De acuerdo, solo no se olviden de llevar su almuerzo.

Solo asentí y me fui en dirección al cuarto de Beetee –Querrás decir Bento- Dije en un susurro para mi mientras tocaba la puerta del cuarto de Beatriz.

-Ya, solo déjame recoger mi mochila –Dijo ella-. Luego de unos minutos abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto. –Bien, vámonos ya. Llevaba puesto un overol rosa con una camisa blanca abajo y unos tenis blancos. Juro que nunca lograre entender cómo logra ese aire de adorable perfección, y siendo sincera le tengo envidia a su cabello rubio, sé que es una estupidez pero me gustaría tener el cabello rubio, rubio es mucho más interesante que el negro.

Salimos de la casa en dirección a la escuela, la verdad es que dudo poder acostumbrarme a esto.

Supongo que Beetee pudo notarlo en mi expresión porque después de salir de la casa me estuvo viendo un rato con cara de preocupación hasta que se animó a hablar –Oye Nashi, ya sé que todo aquí es muy diferente a lo que estamos acostumbradas, pero…

-Sabes que odio –Dije yo- que dejes las palabras al aire, dilo de una vez

-Solo pienso que deberías dejar ese odio injustificado…

-¡Pero si está más que justificado! –Grite enfadada-

-Bueno eso dices, pero no creo que solo porque una persona lo hiso quiere decir que todos lo harán.

-No era solo una persona, era familia, era tu padre.

-Entiendo que le guardes rencor pero a él pero… ¿No crees que incluso es un poco racista de tu parte?

Afortunadamente ya estábamos llegando a la escuela porque no me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esta conversación. Así que acelere el paso, no sin antes decirle:

-Tch, ese es mi asunto.

Entramos juntas a la escuela y yo fui directo a mi casillero, principalmente porque había dejado aquí mis tenis deportivos, y saliendo de la escuela quería salir a hacer un poco de parkour, otra de las pocas ventajas de esta estúpida mudanza.

Llegue a mi casillero y metí los tenis en mi mochila, cuando estaba guardando algunos libros de una de mis libretas cayo una de las fotografías que había traído conmigo cuando nos mudamos. En esta estábamos Beetee, mi amigo Raimundo, Mao una amiga de Beetee y Yuuri un amigo mío y de Beetee. La guarde en cuanto la tuve en mis manos, mierda, no podía creer que todo se había jodido en tan solo cuestión de días. Pero tenía que calmarme, tenía que controlarme, se lo prometí a mi mamá y a mi padre.

Gracias al cielo tocaron para la primera clase y Beetee vino para que nos fuéramos.

.- .- .- .- .- .-

Estuve esperando hasta que al fin tocaron la hora del almuerzo. No podía soportarlo, extrañaba mi escuela y a mis amigos. Busque una mesa vacía y un poco apartada y espere a Beatriz. La vi llegar luego de un rato, pero venia acompañada, al parecer de sus nuevos "amigos" Un chico con el cabello morado y ojos azules y un chico con el cabello anaranjado y ojos color café.

-Hola Nashi, -Dijo ella sentándose- quiero presentarte a Howard y a Randy, ambos son de la misma clase que nosotras.

-Hola soy Randy, Randy Cunningham y él es mi amigo Howard

-Howard, Howard Weinerman.

-Nashi, Shibuya Nashi.

Tengo que admitir que no se veían tan desagradables, pero si alguno se atrevía a intentar algo con Beetee, juro que le romperé el brazo.

Creo que lo que estaba pensándose reflejo en mi expresión, porque ambos me quedaron viendo con una mirada de terror, como si en cualquier momento fuese a saltar y a arrancarles el brazo, cosa que por supuesto no iba a pasar (aun).

-Bien, como les decía chicos Nashi y yo venimos de Japón. Aunque en realidad ya nací en Suiza el país de mi madre. Deberían pasar por nuestra casa algún día, no creerán la enorme cantidad de mangas que Nashi ha conseguido juntar.

-Vamos no exageres –Dije yo- Tampoco es que tenga tantos.

-Nashi admítelo, tienes un serio problema con el anime y el manga.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Bien, entonces no te importara que Randy y Howard se pasen por la casa y lo juzguen ellos mismos.

-Por supuesto que no… Espera ¿Qué?

-Bien, está decidido. Randy y Howard se pasaran por la casa en la tarde.

No entiendo cómo es que lo logra pero Beetee siempre se sale con la suya en este tipo de cosas, por más que le insistí en que hoy no podía, ella termino convenciéndome. Y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos camino a casa con Randy y Howard.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola, bueno aquí estoy, trayéndoles otro capitulo mas, y nada espero que les guste n.n**

* * *

Capítulo 2

"Cubriéndonos las espaldas"

Caminaban de camino a su casa, la chica rubia y de ojos azules acompañada por la pelinegra ojiverde. Aunque esta vez no iban solas, si no que iban acompañadas por un par de chicos bastante peculiar: Randy Cunningham un chico de 14 años, cabello morado y ojos azules y su mejor amigo Howard Weinerman, de la misma edad que Randy aunque un poco más bajo que este, cabello anaranjado y ojos café.

Beetee caminaba alegremente dando pequeños saltos ocasionalmente siendo seguida por Howard y Randy quienes hablaban de Derriba tumbas. Mientras tanto Nashi caminaba detrás un poco apartada del grupo sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Hey, Na-Chan –Dijo Beetee sacando a Nashi de sus pensamientos- Has estado demasiado callada ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Enserio piensas hacerme esa pregunta? –Respondió Nashi molesta-

-Al menos estas de mejor humor que hoy en la mañana.

-Deberías prestar más atención en tus asuntos y dejar de meterte en los míos.

-Lo hare cuando tu hagas lo mismo.

-Tch, sabes que siempre ha sido así. Nos cubrimos las espaldas, así es como actuamos

\- Ya, pero sabes, ya no somos unas niñas.

Nashi no dijo nada y Beatriz solo se apartó.

.- .- .- .- .- .- .-

Detrás de ellos a lo lejos una chica con el cabello de un poco usual rosado y ojos color ambarino caminaba en silencio manteniendo una distancia considerable. Por alguna razón esta chica no parecía tener buenas intenciones respecto al grupo que tenía adelante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y bien, estamos aquí, hogar dulce hogar –Dijo Beetee dirigiéndose a Randy y Howard-

-Si como sea –Dijo Nashi tomando una mochila- Yo me voy. Nos vemos luego.

-Vamos Na-Chan, acabamos de llegar. Quédate al menos un rato.

-Ni hablar, sabes que eh estado esperando por ir a entrenar.

-Hey chicas, -Dijo Randy interrumpiéndolas- No hay problema, Howard y yo nos podemos ir si quieren…

-De ninguna manera –Dijo Beetee contundentemente- Nashi y yo solo estábamos teniendo una pequeña discusión, pero no es necesario que se vayan. Es más, porque no vamos a mi cuarto a jugar videojuegos chicos.

-Bien, me quedare. –Dijo de la nada Nashi-

\- ¡Genial! Vamos chicos.

\- Solo dame un minuto –Dijo Nashi dándose vuelta- tengo que recoger estas…

Pero en cuanto Nashi se dio la vuelta, ni Beetee ni Randy ni Howard se encontraban en la habitación.

-Maldición, esa niña tonta. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que…?

Pero en ese momento, justo cuando Nashi se encontraba a punto de subir las escaleras esa horrible sensación, esa sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar en cualquier momento. Lo peor de todo es que aumentaba cada segundo que pasaba, esa horrenda sensación del peligro inminente. La clase de peligro del que no se puede huir, el que no se puede evitar.

Nashi siguiendo el impulso empezó a subir corriendo las escaleras pero justo en ese momento un terrible escalofrió, seguido de un golpe sordo derribando la puerta hiso que Nashi diera vuelta en redondo y regresara a la sala de estar.

Justo en cuanto Nashi llego pudo ver a una chica con el cabello de un tono cercano al magenta y unos ojos de color ambarino que se encontraba justo en el marco de la puerta.

-Mierda, -Pensó Nashi- ¿Dónde está Beetee cuando se le necesita?

La chica poco a poco empezó a acercarse a Nashi, en realidad parecía ser un poco mayor que Nashi y era bastante más alta a comparación suya, aunque en su mirada se hacía evidente que no venía con las mejores intenciones del mundo.

Nashi al ver a la chica se acercó poco a poco a donde esta estaba, aunque lógicamente guardando la distancia prudente, teniendo en cuenta que la chica acababa de derribar la puerta.

-Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día, –Dijo Nashi molesta- o planeas venir a darme una explicación de porqué mierda llegaste como tromba a derribar mi puerta.

La chica solo le dirigió una sonrisa burlona a Nashi antes de empezar a caminar hacia ella.

-Vaya, parece que la pequeña Nashi ha crecido –Dijo la chica en un tono burlón- bueno, no demasiado.

-Tch, si me dieran un dólar por cada vez que escucho una broma por mi estatura…

-Aunque supongo que el mal humor es inversamente proporcional al tamaño.

Nashi solo la miro con molestia mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Aunque esa extraña sensación había aminorado aún permanecía latente en ella y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeña Nashi? –Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a donde ella estaba- Todavía tengo algo pendiente que resolver contigo.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver. No tengo nada pendiente contigo.

-Oh, te equivocas, tenemos mucho que ver. Más de lo que quieres creer.

-Y bien, ¿Piensas decirme tu nombre de una jodida vez? –Dijo Nashi claramente enfadada-

-Vaya, al parecer vas directo al punto. Ya que tanto te interesa mi nombre es Meredy, Meredy Hoodchild.

Nashi sintió un terrible escalofrió al escuchar ese apellido. Eso era lo que temía, aquello por lo que no quería que nadie supiera de ella o de Beetee.

-¿Qué te pasa Nashi? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?

Nashi solo trago grueso y volvió la vista a donde estaba Meredy.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Vaya, que forma tan descortés de tratar a…

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –Repitió Nashi con más fuerza-

-¿Qué no es obvio? –Dijo Meredy en un tono burlón- vine a retarte a ti y a Beatriz a un duelo de la rosa.

Oh si, definitivamente esto era malo

* * *

**Notas sobre Nashi y Beetee:**

**Nashi suele ser muy sobre protectora con Beetee a pesar de ser menor que esta. Al grado que no deja que nadie este con Beetee si ella no esta presente.**

**Beetee no tiene problema con la protección de Nashi ya que lo ve como una forma en la que ella le demuestra afecto, y suele usar esta en su beneficio.**

**Nashi no tolera estar cerca de los varones al grado que evita a toda costa estar cerca de alguno **(Por razones que veremos mas adelante, no coman ansias)

Bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo, aunque no se cuando podre subir el siguiente tratare de hacerlo pronto n.n

(Se agradecen los reviews y favs TwT)


	4. Chapter 3

Perdón por la tardanza TTnTT me habia quedado sin lap y hasta ahora pude actualizar TTnTT

pero tranquilos el siguiente capitulo esta casi terminado n.n así que espero poder actualizar pronto

Por cierto, probablemente actualice antes aquí: story/5747591/Perros-Gatos-y-Ninjas/

sin mas, los dejo con el capitulo

* * *

-¿Porque estas aqui?

-Vaya, que forma tan descortés de tratar a…

-¿Porque estas aqui? Repitió Nashi con más fuerza-

-¿No es obvio? -Dijo Meredy en tono burlón- vine a retarte a ti y a Beatriz a un duelo de la rosa.

Oh sí, definitivamente esto era malo.

.

.

Capítulo 3

Rozen Game

-Tienes que estar bromeando. -Dijo Nashi sin que le temblara la voz-

-Oh, pero qué adorable. ¿Estás tratando de hacerte la fuerte? Vamos Nashi, ambas sabemos que estás aterrada. Además, ese papel no le queda a una chica tan pequeña como tú.

Eso sí que hizo enojar a Nashi quien le lanzó una mirada furiosa mientras daba unos paso hacia Meredy.

-Vas a decirme de una jodida vez quien te dijo mi nombre. Y por el amor de dios deja de joder con mi altura.

Meredy solo empezó a reírse. Una risa baja y tranquila que poco a poco se convirtió en una macabra risa resonante que incluso asustaba a Nashi.

-¿No te has dado cuenta aun, Nashi? -Dijo Meredy calmandose un poco- Yo te conozco desde antes de que nacieras.

Nashi di unos pasos atrás claramente confundida por lo que Meredy acababa de decir. ¿Conocerla desde que antes que naciera? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Quién era esta chica?

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Beetee POV.)

Estaba en mi habitación, de hecho acababa de entrar junto con Randy y Howard.

Hasta que depronto senti un escalofrio y una horrible sensación de terror recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Reconocía esa sensación, la recordaba de cuando Nashi y Yo éramos niñas. Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando al darme vuelta para buscar a Randy y Howard ellos no estaba ahí.

Definitivamente, estaba dentro de un X field.

Obviamente esto no es una coincidencia. Esto no pasa solo por que si, esto solo puede suceder por una cosa.

Salí rápido de mi habitación y estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando escuche a Nashi hablando con alguien y me detuve para poder escucharlas.

-Vas a decirme de una jodida vez quien te dijo mi nombre. -Dijo Nashi- Y por el amor de dios deja de joder con mi altura.

Aquella extraña chica solo empezó a reírse como loca. Se veía bastante peculiar con su cabello rosado casi magenta y sus ojos ambarinos, y superaba bastante a Nashi con su altura.

Ella seguía riendo, deteniéndose sólo para decir : -¿No te has dado cuenta aun, Nashi? Yo te conozco desde antes de que nacieras.

No tenía idea de quien fuera la chica, pero era claro que no tenía buenas intenciones. Así que termine de bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, llegando a tiempo para ver como Nashi daba unos pasos atrás confundida mientras que la otra chica se acercaba más a ella lentamente.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude e hice la primer cosa que se me ocurrió: Darle una patada a la chica en el estómago para apartarla de Nashi.

(End Beetee POV.)

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-

Nashi estaba dando unos pasos atrás, siendo seguida por Meredy cuando de pronto Beetee paso como una tromba a su lado y le dio una patada en el estómago apartándola de las dos.

-¡¿Pero qué cara…?! -Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Nashi al ver que Beetee pateaba a Meredy en el estómago para apartarla.

-¡Nashi por el amor de dios! -Grito Beetee- ¡Cuida tu lenguaje!

-Acabas de patear a una chica en el estómago, ¿y quieres que cuide mi lenguaje?

-Si, nunca debes descuidar tu educación.

Nashi pasó rápidamente de una mirada de confusión a una mirada de enojo. Claramente no soportaba los regaños de Beetee sobre la etiqueta y todo eso. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo una voz las interrumpió.

-Vaya, vaya. -Dijo Meredy en un tono burlón- Así que esta es la pequeña Beatriz, a quien tanto quieres proteger ¿No, Nashi?

-Tch, ¿Y que si lo es? -Dijo Nashi en tono de molestia- Tampoco es como si eso importe.

-Pero claro que importa. Ya que ahora podemos empezar el "Rozen Game"

-Así que… -Dijo Beetee con una voz tenue- Eso es lo que quieres, por eso viniste aquí.

-Exactamente. Y ahora que estamos aquí, lo mejor seria empezar de una vez

-¡De ninguna manera! -Grito Nashi mientras se acercaba a ambas- ¡No pienso dejarte competir! -Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Beetee-.

-Nashi… No puedes seguir evitando esto ¿Porque no tenias ese problema cuando niñas?

\- Bla bla bla… -Exclamó Meredy claramente aburrida- ¿Vamos a empezar con esto de una vez? ¿O piensan pasarse todo el rato hablando?  
Meredy ni siquiera se molestó en esperar una respuesta ya que en ese preciso momento una pequeña luz pudo verse mientras Beetee y Nashi veían como Meredy se dirigía a ellas con una espada en la mano, atacando directamente a Beetee.  
Aunque, a pesar de que Meredy era rápida Nashi logro detenerla con otra espada justo antes de que le hiciera daño a Beatriz.  
-Vaya, parece que la pequeña Nashi no es tan indefensa como creía -Dijo Meredy con una sonrisa socarrona-.  
-Tch, no creas que eres la única que tiene un par de trucos -Fue la única respuesta de Nashi-.  
Meredy seguía tratando de forzar a Nashi a moverse para poder llegar hasta Beetee, pero Nashi seguia poniendo resistencia, mientras atacaba para alejar a Meredy.  
-¿Porque?- Dijo Nashi, ya cansada por el esfuerzo -¿Por que tanta insistencia en atacar a Beetee?  
Nashi, quien ya se estaba agotando por los ataques, logro distraer a Meredy lo suficiente como para darle una patada en el estomago y tomar un respiro.  
-Hasta que... se te ocurre una pregunta inteligente -Dijo Meredy tosiendo un poco por la patada- Es muy simple, para no tener que preocuparme después de los mas fuertes pienso encargarme de ellos de una vez, y que mejor que empezar por el Tigre.  
Nashi se tenso al oír eso ¿Empezar con Beetee? Ya no cabía duda, el Rozen Game había empezado y ya nada podría detenerlo. Hasta que uno fuera nombrado el vencedor nada lo detendría.  
-¿Que te pasa Nashi? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?  
Nashi solo pudo dejar que sus instintos la dirigieran y con espada en mano corrió directo a Meredy derribandola de nuevo y apuntando con la espada a su cuello.  
-Vaya, pequeña Nashi parece ser que te subestime. Esta bien, supongo que ahora tomaras mi Rosa Mistica... Bien, pero hazlo rápido ¿Quieres?  
-... No. No voy a hacerlo, no pienso asesinar a nadie. -Dijo Nashi retrocediendo y ayudando a Meredy a levantarse.  
-¿Y entonces que? No creerás que puedes escapar del Rozen Game.  
-Eso no importa ahora ¿Vale? solo vete.  
Meredy no dijo nada y solo abrió una puerta en el X field y se fue. Mientras Nashi le daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar.  
-Na-chan...  
-Olvídalo ¿Si?, solo vayámonos de aquí, eso de jugar videojuegos ya no suena tan mal.  
Nashi abrió la puerta del X field mientras caminaba junto a Beetee y ambas regresaban a la habitación de Beetee

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-Hey chicas en donde habían estado, las estuvimos buscando un buen rato pero no las encontrábamos -Dijo Howard un tanto molesto.  
-E-esto, pe-perdón por hacerlos esperar -Dijo Betriz un tanto nerviosa.  
-Tch, tampoco es como si importara. Solo vamos a jugar.  
-Bien bien, solo no se sientan mal si las vencemos en una derrota aplastante -Dijo Cunningham dándose aires de grandeza- después de todo, somo unos expertos en el derriba tumbas.  
Luego de varios juegos y revanchas, pasando por distintos títulos y varias derrotas aplastantes era hora de que Randy y Howard regresaran a sus casas.  
-No puedo creer que esta sea la sexta derrota consecutiva, ¡Exijo la revancha! -Dijo Cunningham claramente enfadado-  
-Ya ya, no seas llorón y acepta tu derrota.  
-Hey chicos, no creen que es hora de que vayan a casa.  
-Beetee tiene razón, vamos que ya es hora que se vayan.  
-Bien, pero esto no se a terminado aquí.  
-Vayámonos de una vez Cunningham. Deja de discutir con Nashi que ya bastante tuvimos con la derrota.  
Luego de que Randy y Howard se fueran -con un orgullo muy herido- Nashi y Beatriz se quedaron recogiendo todo, aunque luego de un rato Beetee empezaba a notar un tanto rara a Nashi, se la veía un poco mas torpe y distraída... Definitivamente, Nashi estaba bajo un ligero conflicto emocional y estaba segura de saber quien causaba eso. Y ella no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión.  
-Esto será divertido -Dijo Beetee en un susurro.


End file.
